Dunya Musta'sim
|-|Base= |-|Djinn Form= |-|Dark Djinn Form= Statistics Name: Dunya Musta'sim. Origin: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Classification: Human. Gender: Female. Age: 23. Tier: | B-3 '| '''D-1 '| 'D-1 '| '''Destructive Capacity: | Small Building Level '''with her '''Al-Qaus | Town Level '(Repeatedly destroyed Aladdin's Borg in her Djinn Form). | '''Town Level '(Capable of giving Aladdin & Alibaba trouble in her Dark Djinn Form). | '''Speed: | Average Human '| '''Subsonic '(Capable of catching Aladdin with her attacks). |''' Subsonic '''(Kept pace with Aladdin & Alibaba). | '''Durability: | Average Human Level '| '''Town Level '(Tanked his Magoi shots in her Djinn Form). | 'Town Level '| '''Intelligence: Average, mentally unstable & corrupted when first shown. Stamina: '''Low, Above Average, Above Average. '''Range: | Extended Melee Range. | Several dozens of metres. | Weaknesses: Her Magoi drains rather quickly in her Djinn Form. Her endurance is not the best. Key: | Base | Djinn Form | Dark Djinn Form | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Magic, Iron Sand/Sand Manipulation, Earth Spike Projection, Blade Projection, Transformation, Corruption Empowerment Weapons & Equipment Al-Qaus (黒磁槍 (アル・カウス), Aru.Kausu, Black Magnet Spear) is the Dark Metal Vessel of Dunya Musta'sim. It uses Lightning Magic to use the magnetism to collect sand and rocks to attack. She can change the shape of the spear to any weapon she chooses, as long as she collects enough sand around it. She can summon earth spikes from the ground, and create Rock Dragons to attack and crush the enemy. Notable Attacks & Techniques Rock Dragons: dragon-shaped rocks, which are made by Dunya Musta'sim's Dark Metal Vessel, Al-Qaus, which utilizes Lightning Magic. Dunya collects sand and uses the magnetism to combine rocks and form it into the shape of dragons. She is able to create up to three dragon heads at once. Dark Djinn Equip: In her Djinn Equip, she transform into her half Djinn half human form. She gains a dark armor which made from Black Rukh. Her powers can be increased via Lightning Magic. * Rea Bard (Unlimited Sword Dance Array): When Dunya uses her Extreme Magic the giant Metal Vessel symbol appears in the air above her. The symbol starts to be covered in a Dark aura until it completely overcomes the symbol. When the symbol is completely covered thousands of Dark colored swords rain from the sky, completely covering the opponent. Djinn Form: When she impales herself with her weapon, Black Rukh starts to surround and transform her into a Black Djinn. In this state she is a lot more powerful (though it is mentioned that it takes a lot more Magoi than normal) and is able to use tremendous force. * Sand Drill: an attack by Dunya Musta'sim that utilizes Lightning Magic from her Dark Metal Vessel, Al-Qaus. It collects sand and minerals on her palms by her magnetic powers to create multiple spikes to attack. These spikes can be combined to form larger spikes and rotated to create a drill that is capable of destroying Aladdin's Borg. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Category:Tier B Category:Tier D